Soko
Hailing from the Land of Earth, Sōkō (Armoured,装甲) is a ninja with immense skill. His father is Joshin, an immortal jashinst of great power. He followed his father's steps and became a Jashinist. It is a secret upon people of his village. After aligning with them and some experiments, he achieved Immortality. This earned him the moniker Immortal Light (Fumetsu no raito,不滅のライト). Appearance Sōkō's appearance can be described as nothing less than heavenly. This man was a true gift from the heavens, being born with perfect tanned skin, beautiful sky blue eyes, and his medium-length, black hair. His physique is nothing to kid about either, ever since he became a chunin he began working out to get the perfect body. Some say his body his made to perfection. Working out at a young age stopped his growth which caused him to stop growing early. As a result he is standing at 5'11. However this appearance is how he appeared in his youth. Like Tsunade he constantly uses the Transformation Technique to make him look younger. While there isn't anything really wrong with his normal appearance he want to look as he did when he was younger. His normal form looks exactly like he does, but is taller with longer hair. Personality Sōkō's personality isn't really something that can be described by one word. With him being such an complex person it is very hard for anyone to ever really "define" him. He's the type of person who when meeting a new person or a total stranger; treats them as if he's known them all his life. As nice and kind as Sōkō is, many people look at him and see someone who couldn't kill a butterfly. However to those who have witnessed Sōkō in action in the past or on a mission are fully aware of what he's capable of. Which is why many people try not to make him mad, well those who know him at least, because of his short to medium sized temper. Especially when people make fun of his suit, which tends to throw him over the edge every time. His personality is a great guise for how intelligent Sōkō actually is. When it comes to things like political stuff or something urgent Sōkō's personality tends to shift from the immature person that he is - to a empathetic young man with only the best intentions for those around him. He wants to keep his immortality a secret and therefore goes to drastic measures to do so. Over time he has grown colder. He could care less about who you are. He isn't cocky, and knows his limits. He's not the type to hold back because of gender or anything, not matter who you are, he will show you his best. But even though he's grown colder in personality, he still enjoys doing missions as he likes completing them, bnot for the money but for fun. He doesn't classify himself as evil, and doesn't think others shall categorize him as that either. He thinks of himself as a free lance shinobi. Background Early Life Sōkō as a child had many village in his village. He was particularly popular among the young girls for his looks and the kids, playing hide and seek, for his stealth and speed. He was around 8 and had only his 2nd Tomoe stage in his sharingan. A few of the other kids in the village had the sharingan but were still in the 1st Tomoe stage. He and his Cousin (turns out to be brother and at this point of time, has 3 tomoe) were known among the children mostly for their tomoe appearance. He was a quiet child. Even at a young age, Sōkō displayed an extraordinary amount of talent. At the age of nine Sōkō towered above his peers in every display of intellect, strategy, and basic shinobi skills, Sōkō was a perfect shinobi in every sense of the word, or in other words a "genius". As noted by his schoolmates, Sōkō was very unobtrusive however, his charismatic nature lead him to be the top graduate of his class. Basic shinobi trials to become a chunin were merely child’s play compared to his ideals. While at the academy Sōkō had met many enemies and friends as well. One of the people whom respected Sōkō the most for him, was childhood friend Jin. Jin was from the famed Kana clan and the clan was arguably the largest of its time. Jin was the friend that took Sōkō out from his reticence and caused him to become more extroverted. During his time at the academy, Sōkō often questioned his reason for existence and often times wondering what his purpose in life was. Sōkō often spent his moments of pondering near a small ravine, this is also a very memorable area as Sōkō and Jin used to spar here in their younger years. During their sparring sessions, Sōkō would showcase some of his lightning techniques to his peer Jin, who was a Wind Release user. Soon there was the first Chunin exams, their sensei submitted his two student's names for the Chūnin exams on the prospect, not that they would advance their rank, but instead that they would become much stronger. In the first phase, a written test, the participating Genin were tasked with completing the test by cheating, all the while being sure not to get caught. Though the rest of the examinees realized this, one did not to Sōkō's amusement, and struggled to answer the questions, which were far beyond his comprehension. Sōkō used his newly acquired 3rd Tomoe sharingan to copy the ninja's movements. Finally, there was the tenth question. They couldn't answer it, but he waited until the time was up. They had passed. The first one at least. For the second phase, Sōkō and Jin are sent with the rest of the Chūnin hopefuls to a mountain range with two pairs, tasked to obtain a pair of bells from two teams and arrive at the flat point of the tallest mountain before the phase ended. The majority of teams had been eliminated during the 1st phase. Only 3 teams made it. Sōkō and Jin survived until the end, where they are confronted by another team. Sōkō and Jin's advanced skill, including Sōkō's Sharingan and Jin's mastery of weapons easily defeated the trio, taking their pair of bells and disqualifying them. The team takes 2 more bells from another team and makes there way there. They pass the event as the winners and are declared chunin ranked, with the last 2 surviving teams granted it as well. Teenage Years Throughout the years Sōkō continued to perform his duties as a shinobi, he was well known for his exploits through the entire land of fire. He and a few members of his village began completing missions for the Hidden Rock village. It was during this period of time when he had awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan. His mother was busy and she paid him money to go into another village and buy groceries. It was a beautiful day in the land of the earth, the sky was clear and he'd left early in the morning. Bird chirps and bees were buzzing as he ran by. he didn't make it back until sun down, when the sun held a pink coloration. As he walked towards the village it held a eerie quietness, the only movement as it seemed was a few birds flying in circles above the village. He walked quietly to the village. He walked into the front entrance of the village, he noticed that the position where two ninja usually guarded were empty. He paid no mind. He looked around and made it to the center of the village. Their lie dead bodies everywhere. His eyes widen, he activated his Sharingan. He saw familiar faces from the village. Everywhere. He dropped the groceries and he ran to his home. The door was cracked open. He bursts inside and sees her corpse in the center of the room. He ran to her side and got on both knees. Her eyes lie open. A tear ran down his cheek. "Mother." He said through clenched teeth. His mother had always told him Be strong Sōkō, you are a Uchiha. Closed her eyes then got up. "Someone shall pay." This led to his cold nature. He ran outside. He wanted to protect the members of the villages' gift. He had taken a total of 20 sharingan from all of the Uchiha who had activated it and hidden them somewhere. He searched the dead corpses' faces and still didn't find his best friend, Jin Kana. Present After learning the truth about his villages slaughter, he deems them worthy of the punishment they faced. He learned that his clan's origin is from Konohagakure and thus travels upon the land. He seeks restore his clan. After hearing that there are others of his clan, he seeks them out. He now resides in Konoha, deeming that it should only fit that he live here. Abilities Dōjutsu Sharingan Here are the ways he gained the stages of his Sharingan: Mangekyō Sharingan: Back in the Warring States Period, before Sōkō achieved immortality, he was attacked. After the small group left and went to the earth country they lived in peace for a long time. When Sōkō was 15 is when he awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan. The uchiha had noticed that some of their members didn't go to konoha with them and declared them traitors. They began to hunt down the stragglers. After searching and gaining intel on them, they found their location. Some of the most skilled Uchiha were sent to eliminate them. Sōkō was off buying vegetables in another village nearby while his mother was at home. She said she needed him to help around and he picked that job to do. When he came back, he walked into their small village and saw them. There was no movement what so ever. The village was quiet. He looked around and found dead corpses everywhere, laying in awkward positions. He saw people he knew, he covered his mouth. Then he thought. "Mother." He said, as he dropped the groceries and ran to his home. He found the door cracked open. He rushed inside, only to find her body in the middle of the floor. He ran to her side and got on both knees. Her eyes lie open. A tear ran down his cheek. "Mother." He said through clenched teeth. His mother had always told him Be strong Sōkō, you are a Uchiha. Closed her eyes then got up. "Someone shall pay." This led to his cold nature. To protect the member's of the little villages's sharingan, he took them all. 20 to be exact, and put's them in a secret underground temple. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan: Later after using the Mangekyō too much, he starts to go blind. He goes back to his temple and put's in the eyes that belonged to his cousin, the only ones that was the Mangekyō Sharingan. It activates his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. He can see perfectly now and begin to think. He had heard stories that if 2 siblings had the Mangekyō Sharingan both of them would begin to go blind. If one was to take the other's sharingan they would gain their sight back. But this was his cousin. The truth was that Joshin who is Sōkō's father, turns out to be his cousin's father as well. So that makes them brothers. Sōkō's aunt also had intercourse with Joshin. He has a flashback of his cousin. Brother. He wishes that he could ask his aunt about it, but she died during his small village's massacre. Kamui Another unique ability of one of his Sharingan's techniques. He has the great ability to become partially intangible. He has mastered the use of this and learned to use it easily it in a battle. Chakra Growth at a rate which cannot be calculated is exactly how to describe Sōkō's chakra. It constantly grew stronger and stronger over the years as he trained constantly alone and with private sparring sessions. The type of fighter that Sōkō is revolves around his constant use of chakra and high ranked techniques. His body seems to replenish itself when coming into physical contact, which seems to be the reason why Sōkō's chakra is noted as a "never ending stream of chakra". Sōkō's chakra is noted to be monstrous as it has caused many to stop in there tracks from being overwhelmed by it's sheer power. Sōkō possesses very refined chakra control, allowing him to use multiple techniques quickly with the minimum necessary chakra and to their highest level. Taijutsu Another form of battle which Sōkō is barely capable of being compared in would have to be taijutsu. With his unique form of fighting which mixes Strong Fist and White Tiger Fighting Style, it is almost useless to fight Sōkō in hand-to-hand combat without suffering a fatal blow. A major asset in which Sōkō 's taijutsu fighting is his speed. Sōkō underwent immense training where he combined weighted exorcises with his Body Flicker Technique as a method to increase resistance. With such a heavy resistance while moving at said speed, his muscles grew exponentially. Without Body Flicker, Sōkō is still incredibly fast, if not the fastest. As he focused primarily on speed, Sōkō is said to have surpassed fellow speed masters Minato Namikaze and Shisui Uchiha. And because his speed relies on free base movement rather than a formula anchor, Sōkō is able to achieve a wider range of feats. His speed is his defining traits. Even without Body Flicker, Sōkō 's speed is enough to appear instantaneous. Shinobi alike confuse his movements with teleportation. He is known as someone who prefers to attack before an opponent has a chance to weave jutsu. Sōkō uses his speed to create a blitz style of battle. Rapid strikes, followed by his steps and afterimages. His speed can create intangible clones of himself without aide of chakra. However, these clones usually freeze in his last movement of their creation as they are created through burst. Sōkō's speed is combined with extreme levels of acrobatics. Ninjutsu Sōkō is a master of using - ninjutsu having mastered over 1,000 ninjutsu techniques, and receiving knowledge about how to defeat others ninjutsu has left Sōkō in a league of his own as far as it comes to ninjutsu. Mastering both of his natures, Lightning and Dark release, Sōkō is not a person to be trifled with with this category of jutsu. Which is why it is rare to see Sōkō utilize ninjutsu when people are spectating him; using his ninjutsu for any purpose his wants good or bad. Genjutsu Sōkō as an child was gifted with a natural affinity for using genjutsu and defending against it. Whenever he chooses to use them he will often be seen using Eye Genjutsu, with his sharingan. Sōkō not only is a proficient user of Genjutsu, but he is also rather fond of finding ways to counter them. Being the pre-cautious young man that he is he took the time to have seals placed on the inside of his ears to counter any sound based ninjutsu or genjutsu that can affect his hearing. Fire Release Mastery Wind Release Mastery Water Release Mastery Earth Release Mastery Dark Release Mastery Lightning Release Mastery Passive Skills Intellect Sōkō is not only arguably one of the most powerful Shinobi , but he is also a genius whose intellect and perception had no equal; capable of devising an elaborate master plan to defeat the seemingly unbeatable. This was seen quite during the events surrounding the his defection when Sōkō was not only able to escape, but also set up a couple of traps to give him some time to could escape. His knowledge and experience in his lifetime has also allowed him to become a brilliant strategist. Being able to analyze a situation and come up with various counters in mere seconds. Sensory Perception Sōkō is an master sensor type, and can detect and recognize chakra signatures from vast distances. This has come on from his long life. His sensory knowledge is refined enough to determine a person's clan. His sensory skill is truly incredible. His sensory skill has lead him to be able to use Mind's Eye of the Kagura. Immortality After starting to worship Jashin and going through the Jashinists' experiments, much like his father, Sōkō was able to obtain immortality. There is nonthing that can really kill him. Even after being blown to smithereens, he has came back. Sōkō also has access to Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood, but Sōkō doesn't just use one weapon, he uses pretty much whatever he wants at the moment. As long as it has the person's blood on it, he can perform this technique, much like his father, Sōkō doesn't need to draw the ritual circle. Instead, Sōkō has a small tattoo of it on his chest, that the power of the tattoo will allow him to use a weapon on himself during the jutsu anywhere on his body and it will still work. This tattoo connects his whole body so he can harm himself anywhere and it will still hurt the target. So whenever he wants to, he can just go into the Death Controlling Possession whenever he digests the opponents blood with out having to draw the ritual circle. Equipment Hero Rings (Fanon Only) *Darkness *Spatial *Transmogrification *Anti-Matter *Combustion *Interaction *Interference Trivia * Sōkō is the one of the only known shinobi to have flames with a white coloration. * He has left his formula in each he has visited allowing him to teleport back to them. * Sōkō secretly makes deals with information brokers so he can gain information on the countries plans and actions, then he may go and sell them to the rivalling countries. *'Sōkō's Databook': ** Sōkō has completed 655 missions in total: 70 D-rank, 184 C-rank, 279 B-rank, 63 A-rank and 59 S-rank. ** Sōkō has completed many mission for many villages, he just wants the rewards, really. **He wishes to meet his father, Joshin. Category:AlmightySavageTheEternal